


Regaining your memories...

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Drama and Romance, Experimental Style, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Memory Loss, Puppet Cloud Strife, Recovered Memories, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy:•New Game•Continue? 🥊





	Regaining your memories...

**Author's Note:**

> Dissidia 012's custom battle creator 100% inspired this madness! The Dissidia 012 undub (JP voices with EN text) on PSP's especially fun, albeit tough as heck!
> 
> Recommended background music: https://youtu.be/CoXC68kZl84

Yawning and lazily stretching your limbs out, your watery cherry-cola eyes blink awake. The forest floor isn't the most comfortable of beds, but it works, in a pinch. You wonder where your friends are. You hope to cross paths with them again, and see them again.

There's something about these past few days that feels incredibly surreal to you, but you can't put your finger on what. You decide to...

Mmh? Just 5 more minutes...  
Get up already! Time to move out.

"Cloud...", you mumble with heavy eyelids and a still-sleepy smile. The name against your lips feels good. Right, somehow. As right as the morning sunlight warming your skin, filtering through the shady, dense, tree cover.

His name calls to mind two different starlit nights. One, a shared promise and childhood(??? Childhood...?!) memories, while that _other_ gorgeous night with the sky as your personal canvas....Your cheeks immediately heat crimson, warmth spreading through your chest during fuzzy recollection. His lips pressing against your own, murmured expressions of mutual tender feelings, and many more...personally intimate details. There was some kind of...fear neither of you verbally expressed that night.

Strange.

A-Anyway. A distraction from that strange dream(?). Right. Pity you were separated from the rest of your friends, but you inherently know they're safe. Everyone's been able to hold their own _perfectly_ in battle, against Chaos' Warriors.

A rustling in the woods alerts you. With narrowing eyes, you silently adjust your fingerless red gloves, hastily readying yourself in a fighter's stance, slightly bouncing off your heels.

Stay on your guard!

"_Hello~?_ Hey, are you ready to go, sleepy head?" You blink, rubbing an eye. There's that familiar female voice—sometimes you gain strength from her, the will to fight, during battle. But, only the lingering scent of flowers makes her kindhearted presence known.

"Yeah. I'm ready." You grin, getting in some morning stretches, the sun, past dawn-break, pleasantly tingles and warms your chilled skin. Last night's sleep was incredibly restless. Too many worries.

"Hey...do we know each other?"  
Never mind _that_. Let's wash up and head out.

Swallowing back lingering fear—what if it's that man, Sephiroth—you visibly relax, shoulders untense when you realize it's only _him_. Spiky blond hair, light-blue eyes disturbingly tinged with frightening inhuman splotches of green, a dark uniform and that large—somehow incredibly familiar, _it belonged to somebody else_, your mind whispers—sword attached to his back.

"...Tifa. What are you doing here?" 

He doesn't seem particularly happy to see you. Damn. 

Hopefully he hasn't decided to stop being a nice guy, finally giving into Chaos-fueled desires by deciding to battle to the death with you. To begin with, your question about his eyes is an honest curiosity, if he's somehow hurt. 

"Hmph!" You turn around, gaze averting his. Why are your cheeks hot? "I just woke up, thanks."

"Wait." He's glancing about the forest, brows furrowed. "You were separated from your friends?" Cloud's visibly alarmed, moreso than angry. _Something_ of a relief.

"What's it to you?" A huff. It's hard not to feel defensive around Cloud. You're grateful for his help against Sephiroth, but...if he's really your enemy, then...

"Tifa, will you quit being so stubborn?!" Teeth grit, his fingers tighten around your shoulders, as if reading your thoughts. He's now nose to nose with you. You swallow, thickly.

"You understand what it means if you run into Sephiroth, right? He's _dangerous_."

Swallowing again, you wish the beating of your heart would settle down while wrapped up in Cloud's muscular arms. "I'm _not_ afraid of him." You're dead serious.

"That's why I'm worried! You can't be reckless, especially against him of all people."

You offer a sigh in defeat, looking up with a half-smirk. You don't feel like separating from his warmth. Not after shifting about so your foreheads are now pressed together, a pleasant sensation. "If that's the case...."

Ease Cloud's anxieties with a kiss.  
You can't. You still don't trust Cloud.

Your lips press against his, Cloud stilling in shock before returning the favor. The kiss feels endless, quickly deepening, something familiar stirring in the far reaches of your mind, deeply hidden and locked away...

_"Whenever I'm in a pinch, Cloud, you come save me, alright?" "Alright. I promise."_

_"She'd always talk about 'next time'. Aerith thought about the future more than any of us."_

_"This day will never come again...So let me have this moment..." "Yeah...okay. This is probably the last time we'll have together......"_

"Cloud.", you mumble, fully smiling, his arms wrapped around your waist. You catch his own silent smile, his cheeks faintly red. How could you have _ever_ begin to have doubted him?

"I don't know what your plan is.", you continue with eyelids heavy, relaxed. "But _you_ have to be careful. This kind of attitude will get you killed!" Cloud's going along with the flow as a Warrior of Chaos is a terribly dangerous game to play. _That_ man's name won't be spoken. You won't even give him the twisted satisfaction of uttering it.

"I just...wanted to protect you." His voice is low. Cloud's fingers tangle your midnight hair, tied in your signature 'dolphin tail' to keep it tidy during your harsh high-kicks and blows. His other hand continues to protectively hold your waist, a lifeline for his very sanity. "But you're with me again, Tifa. I know we can win." How could you ever forget you were his strength? Your heart flutters.

"Let's find my friends?", you suggest, grin never leaving your lips. "We'll come up with some kind of plan to stop Chaos, too. I know it."

"Yeah. We're not alone.", Cloud reassures, squeezing your hand. His honest smile is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in this strange world. "Aerith's prayers are always with us." Of course that 'mysterious' voice occasionally in your head has a name!

Hand-in-hand, you begin walking along the sunlit forested path, birds chirping happily. Maybe together you'll encounter a friendly wild Chocobo to hitch a ride on, if you're especially lucky.

The selfish part of you missing Yuffie, Barret, and everyone else can't help but wonder how long the Cycles continue on in this world? You long for that beautiful morning, come rain or shine, that you'll wake up. Peacefully refreshed in Cloud's arms, in your little Villa back in Costa del Sol. But this is alright. For now, you have a new beautiful planet to protect.

[The End](https://youtube.com/watch?v=-YCN-a0NsNk).  
Congratulations! Restart for a new ending?

"Hey, erm....Voice from the great beyond?"

That's _definitely_ giggling at your lame joke! "Yes, Tifa?" You hear her amusement, despite not being able to physically see her smile. Somehow, you can picture it, her trembling in held-back laughter, but the rest of her features (your gut informs you that these days, her hair's down) are a complete blank. 

"We know each other, don't we? ...How?" 

A pause. Sadness mixed in with hesitation. "It's alright that you don't remember me, even if he does. That's just the nature of the Cycles. I...made a promise with somebody." 

"...Who?" Your throat dries something fierce. 

"Goddess Cosmos. Time works differently than the Planet, you see. My safely transporting you here ensures your ticket home. One day, when the Cycles settle down. Maybe even his safe return home _if_ he realizes what it is he wants to protect." 

"...Uh." 

Giggling. "Sorry, too cryptic?" 

"More like...I don't understand our reasons for fighting, here. Why will _war_ maintain this world's balance? And, why can't I remember home?" 

"Just give it time." Warmth mingling with sweet-smelling flowers, the combination fully envelopes you. It's comforting. Motherly, almost. "Tifa..." 

_"Hey, you guys!" Aerith was grinning ear to ear, the three of you in colorful one piece swimsuits. Nobody wanted you feeling uncomfortable with how self-conscious you were about your scar. "Where to next?" "Ice cream, ice cream!" The young Ninja couldn't help but crave some iced treats with the hot sun beating down. Mint chocolate chip, maybe?_

_"No way, Yuffie! It's gotta be the beach now! Aerith wants a suntan, remember?" Just the three of you, winding down after Hojo's (the unpleasant creep) mutterings before he hightailed it out of Costa del Sol. You had no sympathy for the scientist allegedly let go by Shinra, Barret offering choice words that Red wasn't bold enough to say._

The memory vanishes alongside the sensation of the mysterious flower girl. Maybe she already gave you too big of a hint, your head still spinning. 

Get some more rest.  
Get ready for the long day ahead!

That comforting yet mysterious female voice...Well, further questions besides the ones turning about in your head can wait for another time. Your belly growls in a protesting reminder that you haven't eaten since last night. Your kill, a rabbit, from the night before was somewhat filling, albeit tiny. You're not exactly used to hunting despite hints of a rural, countryside upbringing according to Cloud. Memories of your prior life, brutally snatched away once you first woke up in this world and met Lightning, Laguna, and the others...Truly unfair.

But how you know that strange blond warrior is the _real_ mystery, you ponder with your skirt, boots, and remaining clothes discarded on the side of the riverbed. The gurgling water is a cooling contrast against the warm start to the day, an occasional chill in the air. You start your bath in the river by washing your hair. Lack of shampoo is a major pain. But, oh well.

A twig cracking results in your head jerking up. "Who's there?" Immediately, your hands find their way to cover up your ample chest.

"You know..." Cloud is shaking his head, but it seems he's fighting off a smirk. He squats down to be eye level with you. "It's a bad idea to take a bath without somebody watching your back for the enemy, or wandering monsters."

"Cl-Cloud?!" You're positively glowing red. Why does your tank top suddenly have to be out of your reach?!

"Need your shirt?" Oh, yeah. He's _definitely_ making fun of you, judging by that held-back laughter. You wish you were close enough to slap him. Maybe later you'll reward him with a nice crack to the jaw, if his rude comments continue.

"Screw you!" You turn around, river water splashing about, to give him a good view of your back and loose, dripping, hair. You freeze up at the sound of fabric rustling, before Cloud's warm hands gently rest on your chilled shoulders. Your heart leaps out of your throat. That _wasn't_ an invitation for him to turn the tables on you!

"Gaia, I can't take this anymore!" You catch his harsh whisper before he adds in a normal tone, "I _miss_ you, Tifa! Please?"

What's he even _talking_ about? Something hard presses against your backside, but strangely, it feels weirdly familiar rather than uncomfortable. Can you really trust Cloud, a Warrior of _Chaos_ himself? Can you selfishly lose yourself in such intimate passion?

You turn around, your eyes locking. Ruby contrasted with his strangely glowing blue-green. His hands on your shoulders, he's offering a shy smile, now. "Can I, Tifa?"

"A-aren't we supposed to be enemies?" You squirm slightly when he plants a tender kiss on your temple. Treating you like his long-lost love.

"Yeah. I'm winning, aren't I?" "I...Um." His personal amusement at this entire awkward situation is honestly surprising, given his usual stoic attitude around you.

"I...um. What's with your eyes, Cloud?" You attempt to casually change the topic as your blush deepens. But Cloud's blushing too, judging by his faint red cheeks. "I was experimented on.", he flatly offers. As if tired of bad, painful, memories.

"Oh..." You don't know how to respond, but your expression grows sympathetic.

"Tifa." Cloud's smile is warm. Apparently thankful for your kindness, he hugs you, tightly. You moan in the realization that his excitement below hasn't let up. "Cl-Cloud...." Snuggling, a naked embrace, in the river with your supposed enemy. Yep, completely normal behavior. What are you supposed to do?!

Go for it! "Cloud...I need you."  
This is too weird! Settle down a little..."U-um, hang on!"

You're embracing him, kissing his face, his shoulders, sometime later. You don't want to leave that warmth radiating where your legs are securely wrapped around him during your union, nor leave the warmth growing in your heart. You wonder if he's ready for round two. For your fires of desire to rekindle anew.

"Cloud..." His smile is gentle, kissing your forehead, your cheeks, your lips. "Tifa...I missed you so much."

"Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?" Your memories were ever so slowly reawakened by that first kiss. More caresses and other...activities helped further, but honestly, things are still fuzzy...

That flower girl—Aerith—giggles inside your head. "Oh, quiet!", you mutter while your face turns crimson. Cloud laughs. "I hear her, too. Aerith's only teasing." "She's an old friend...right?"

Cloud nods. Weird, that his eyes are full of warmth, that a calm aura surrounds him. Why was a small part of you expecting fatiguing (yet understandable) guilt to fall from his lips?

"You wouldn't have believed me, Tifa." Answering your earlier question, the blond strokes your hair, you sigh into his kisses while his fingers tangle your hair. "I'm sorry about just now." You're shaking your head. "No.", your voice is firm. There's nothing to regret with your lovemaking. "I trust _you_, Cloud."

Another kiss, lingering, deep, and your heart soars. Selfishly, greedily, you move, in hopes he'll join you for more. "Sorry.", Cloud's Mako eyes are apologetic as he shifts about, leaving. You immediately miss his being inside you, but perk up, your senses on alert, as he's leading you out of the river by your hand, offering you your gloves and the rest of your clothes.

Cloud grits his teeth. "_Somebody_ thinks he's about to get the drop on us." Dressed in a flash alongside Cloud, your body's completely focused.

"He's too persistent!" You're frowning. With your fists achingly ready, Cloud patiently waits to draw his sword.

"I'm here, too, for backup.", Aerith encourages within your mind. "Don't worry."

Whatever built-up tension escapes your body when harsh metal suddenly clashes against metal, Masamune clashing with Buster Sword. As a distraction, you deliver a swift kick to Sephiroth's midsection. The battle has begun!

[The End](https://youtube.com/watch?v=-YCN-a0NsNk).  
Congratulations, Best End unlocked! Restart for a new ending?

"Fine.", Cloud chuckles at your hesitation before playfully ruffling your damp hair. As if he anticipated that response from you. As you shiver from the cold water, he straightens up to leave, offering you a nice glimpse of his—WHOA!

Maybe your sudden raging hormones are talking, but maybe you _should've_ taken a chance on this handsome blonde...You sneak one more quick glance his way. He's preoccupied with pulling over his sweater. _Damn_, he looks nice.

"I'll be around to keep watch, okay? You just enjoy your bath." "....." He's already dressed, not minding his somewhat waterlogged clothes, sword already reattached to the magnet on his back. Wait, where did he find that, anyway?

"Later, Tifa!" The last thing you notice is his beet-red face before he disappears into the woods. Definitely his embarrassment matches your own, something you'll mutually agree to never speak of again. Shaking your head out of this daze—nobody would _ever_ believe such a crazy and embarrassing story, even if you'd want to tell them (which you don't)—you finish your bath. A heavy sigh escapes you, shaking off due to lack of a towel. The sun will do nicely to dry your wet skin. You'll retie your long 'dolphin tail' later. You're not any closer to cracking the mystery of the truth about yourself.

Your female friend(?) is holding back a wicked cackle, making her presence known. "Not a word!", you huff before scrambling for your sports bra and tank top, along with the rest of your clothes. Maybe today, you can find the exit to these seemingly endless woods. You'll push that incredibly weird blond out of your head. For now, at least, since your friends are counting on you.

[The End](https://youtube.com/watch?v=-YCN-a0NsNk).  
Well. You've technically "won" this round against Cloud, but...Hm. Restart for a new ending?

The comforting lull of the nearby river under the cover of deep forest was nothing but a false sense of security.

Letting your guard down while drifting away into a happy slumber, you don't even hear footsteps approaching. Faintly, however, the corners of your mind recognize a male voice, grunting in pain, sword clattering to the grass below, before quiet mutters, trance-like.

Sickening heat, a cool sharp blade. Blood pooling from your midsection. Your stunned watery eyes open to meet his green eyes, a bizarre color steeped in equal surprise—and fear—nevertheless. The shock to your system makes it difficult to remain lucid, essentially fainting.

"Good boy. Pity you've now outlived your usefulness." Familiar mocking laughter blend with what was unmistakably Cloud's bloodcurdling cries. The last thing you hear as your very life, drip by drip, fades away...

[Game Over](https://youtube.com/watch?v=wNqkXbJKCxM).  
Restart?

"I'm sorry, Cloud." You back up, ensuring that comfortable physical distance separates you. Arms wrapped around yourself, underneath your chest. You're not just shivering from the slight chill in the morning air.

His gaze silently lingers on your breasts (you feel oddly calm about his checking you out. As if it's old hat for you two. But, that's a ridiculous notion.) before he meeting your eyes. There's open, honest, sadness in his own. "What'll it take to prove I'm trustworthy? Tifa, it's seriously _dangerous_ for you to be alone right now!"

You flinch at his harsh, panicked, words. Somehow, something about it cuts deeper than that Buster Sword ever would. Wait. How do you know the name?

A sigh of pure frustration escapes your lips. Clearly, this blond in front of you—arms crossed and scowl against his handsome features—is important to you. But how? _Why?_ Isn't it just a very clever trap? Emotional manipulation on his end?

"_Why_ are you in my head, Cloud?! Forget about everything else." Fists balled to the side, you march up to him, scowling. He blinks in genuine surprise. "...I am?" You halfway expected a cocky smirk, but. "I'm happy to hear that.", he continues, a sword-calloused hand cupping your cheek with tenderness. "Really, I am, Tif. But..."

You swallow. Something about his gentle touch—like he's your silent protector in this strange world—secretly warms up your heart. But that uncomfortable, nagging, feeling about everything being _wrong_. A persistent feeling that _you're_ supposed to be protecting _him_. (From...memory loss...of his own?)

"Cloud, I....I'll trust you."  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't!"

"Finally." Cloud's smiling now, giving you your space. Stubbornly, you return his hand to your cheek. He's holding back laughter.

You sigh with honest relief. "You're _not_ a bad person.", a mutter. "So, why are you working for Chaos? And...why are you so buddy-buddy with _him_?"

"I'm not, Tif." There's an edge to his voice, offended by your assumed friendship between him and Sephiroth. "Will you listen to my explanation?"

"Sure, Cloud." A friendly smile. You owe him that much.

Visibly relaxing, Cloud begins his story. "Look, I woke up one morning on their side. And then...."

*******

_"Sure you want another drink, Cloud?" You giggle in amusement while standing behind the private bar in your villa in Costa del Sol, the kitchen adjacent to you both. Peace is still an adjustment period. Meteor's no longer an eyesore in the sky. It's truly a miracle. "Why not?" Based on his smirk, his flushed face, and those occasional approving glances to your chest, your boyfriend has a pleasant buzz going. He continues, "It's not like we have anywhere to be tomorrow."_

_Handing him a fresh glass of whisky, you sit next to him with your own glass. Wine for tonight. You sip slowly while asking, "Hm, what **should** we do tomorrow? Maybe go somewhere for lunch? I'm not busy giving anyone piano lessons." His foot playfully nudges yours, a barely contained fire in his eyes. "I wouldn't mind staying in bed all morning, Tif..."_

_You feign ignorance, hiding a smirk. "Is that so? I suppose we'll just have to see where the evening goes." "Why, you...!" Laughing, Cloud pulls you into lap, rewarding you with a deep kiss and something pleasant rubbing against your lap. Ugh, the bedroom's too far away. While your arms wrap around Cloud's neck and you lose yourself in his kisses, he quickly tugs off his pants and your skirt. You silently agree this'll do nicely._

As Cloud finishes his story, old memories flood into you, unlocking one by one. Maybe only mere days ago, maybe months ago. There's no telling in this new world you've been thrust into. "So, you mean that we're.....Why couldn't I remember you?!" You're pale. How could somebody so important to your heart be so _easily_ forgotten? Besides the faint memories of your childhood hometown.

Cloud just shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I dunno." You can't blame him for not having the answers you've been so desperately seeking. "But...will you fight alongside me? Tifa?"

Your hand clasps his. _Good_, he's not giving up his will to fight. Instead, he's agreeing to help right this world gone wrong. Even if it will involve personal, painful, sacrifices. Even if you lose your memories or your very lives during this cruel Cycle. "Of course." Sephiroth could be anywhere. Biding his time, ready to literally stab either of you in the back. To steady your shot nerves, you teasingly offer, "We'll figure this out together, childhood friend."

Cloud nods with a smile, walking alongside you. Holding hands with him at the very least, feels right. He'd _never_ blame you for this understandable hesitation. That's exactly why...you faintly but genuinely remember loving him so much, back home. Your unlocking memories are still faint, but they're there, growing with time. He's _never_ blamed or judged you for your numerous faults. Just like you've never blamed Cloud for his. Despite feeling a little frustrated with him, at times.

Hopefully, you're not too late in finding your friends to ensure a good, successful, plan. Hopefully, explaining that Cloud's _technically_ on your side won't arouse the others' (understandable) suspicions.

[The End](https://youtube.com/watch?v=-YCN-a0NsNk).  
Congratulations! Restart for a new ending?

You wonder if you've made a horrible mistake, based on Cloud's reaction.

"...Fine. Have it your way." With a cold reply, he faces away from you with crossed arms. Huh? He's not drawing his sword to fight you? To finally put an end to this bizarre stalemate of yours? Your raised fists lower as you stupidly blink. Did you...misjudge Cloud, after all?

"Um, you know, Cloud—" It's _not_ too late to make amends, right?

He pulls away from your hand attempting to rest atop his pauldron. You visibly flinch.

Before the growing awkward silence can grow too uncomfortable, Cloud's head jerks up in sudden awareness of something.

"_Tifa_!"

He dives for you, hastily shielding you into his strong arms, burying your face into his chest for cover. But, your hero was far too late in rescuing either of you.

You scream at the warm realization of mingling blood, dripping from his abdomen and yours. Before your stunned eyes roll in the back of your head, your hyper awareness locks in on a familiar 7 foot long blade that's pierced you both, immediately preventing whatever apology that was forming on your lips.

[Game Over](https://youtube.com/watch?v=wNqkXbJKCxM).  
Restart?


End file.
